


Ruby Has a Crush

by MercurialArchivist



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crushes, Dates, Encouragement, F/F, he knows about pyrrah's crush but not how to let her down, he wants his two favorite people to be happy, jaune plots for a good cause, nora is an agent of chaos and ren is just along for the ride, so time to get her a girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialArchivist/pseuds/MercurialArchivist
Summary: Ruby's got a crush, and a few people have noticed and want her to do something about it.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runeless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runeless/gifts).



"You're staring again."

Ruby snapped her head towards her sister, eyes wide, hair fluttering down a second later. "W-What?! No I wasn't! I was just... Distracted!"

Yang smirked, sitting back in her chair, casually glancing across the library to where JNPR was studying, or at least were trying to wrangle Nora long enough to pretend they were. Pyrrha and Ren were taking turns grabbing her wrist every time she tried to get up from the table, while Jaune pretended not to notice, face buried in his book.

"Suuuure you were. Just happens you keep getting distracted and staring right where Pyrrha is every time, right?"

Ruby's cheeks flushed and she pouted, even as Weiss and Blake looked up from their books. 'Traitors!' Ruby thought, trying to glare at them both, which didn't have quite the effect she hoped, as Weiss laughed and Blake fought to supress a smile.

Yang leaned her chair back a little, hands behind her head, chuckling a little, still grinning at her little sister. "You can admit you have a crush on her, you know."

Ruby flushed even harder, hands clenching and unclenching under the table a few times before she took a deep breath, slumping forward until her head hit the table.

"But what am I even supposed to do about it?" Her voice was soft, distressed, and the laughter around the table stopped.

"Well," said Weiss, after glancing around the table, "You could just... Tell her? You'll never know if you don't ask, you know."

Ruby tilted her head up just enough to look from under her hair, eyes narrowed. "Oh, yeah, why didn't I think about that? Just go up to the prettiest, coolest person we know and say, 'Hey, you're pretty and I like you.' Yeah, great plan."

"You could just actually do that," Blake said, trying not to laugh at the affronted expression on Yang's face after being declared not the coolest. "It's Pyrrha. If she doesn't like you back, do you think she'd be anything but nice about it?"

"But what if she thinks I'm just being a... Weird creepy fan or something? I bet she's gotten confessed to tons!"

"Again, it's Pyrrha. We've known her for months, and the only thing you've been a big fan about is her weapons, and I think she knows you well enough to know you wouldn't date her just to get access to those," said Blake, her voice flat, amusement betrayed by a small quirk of her lips.

Ruby just sighed again. Yeah, it was true. If there was anyone who would let her down easy it would be Pyrrha, who couldn't be mean if she tried.

"I... I'll think about it, I guess..."

The rest of her team let the matter drop. Playful teasing was for when she wasn't clearly upset. Ruby started packing her things up to go and got up, completely missing a pair of blue eyes watching her from across the room.

_____

Blades clashed against shields at a slow but steadily growing pace in the training room Jaune and Pyrrha had reserved. Pyrrha applied more pressure the longer they went, careful to only outpace him a little, keep pressure on him to keep him focused. He had improved over the last couple of months, by leaps and bounds, but he was still lagging behind quite a few of the other students.

Finally he made a mistake that she had to punish, overextending on a strike. She stepped aside instead of blocking, let his blade hit the floor.His eyes widened, already knowing he'd messed up, but not able to react fast enough to stop her foot from hooking behind his and pulling back, her shield crashing into his chest, throwing him to the ground. He made to roll up, but sighed and stopped, laying back again when he felt her foot on his arm and Miló's blade against his chest.

"Alright, I give," he said, a hint of a laugh and a sigh in his voice as she pulled the sword away and instead reached up, pulling him to his feet. He shook out his arms and rolled his neck, nodding to his partner as he retook his stance.

She did so as well before returning the nod, and they repeated the pattern of guarding and striking, with her going just a little faster, hitting a little harder, a reward for realizing what he'd done wrong the last time. In between strikes, though, Jaune spoke up.

"So what are you going to do about Ruby's crush on you?"

Pyrrha froze for a moment, and Jaune moved to take advantage, striking with his shield, but even the brieft distraction didn't help. His partner took the hit on her own shield and pushed his up, dropping and sweeping his legs before, again, resting the point of his blade against his chestplate.

Jaune froze again and sighed, head thunking gently on the ground. "I was so sure that would work..."

Pyrrha's brow was furrowed. "Her what?"

"Her crush. She couldn't be more obvious about it if she tried, you know? She was staring at you at the library almost all day like she'd found a weapon she'd never seen before." Jaune chuckled, sitting up, standing up on his own this time.

It wasn't often she found herself at such a loss for words, and her mouth opened and shut awkwardly a few time before closing again with a click. What was she going to do about it? Ruby was a cute girl, Pyrrha thought to herself as Jaune started settling into his fighting stance again. He held it for a moment before realizing Pyrrha was, for all intents and purposes, done for the night.

"Seriously, though, I've been meaning to talk to you about it for a while. Figured now might let me get a hit in for once, but..." He shrugged, collapsing his shield, sheathing the sword. "She's got it something bad, it's been a couple weeks. I'm amazed no one else has said anything about it."

"That can't be right... Isn't she dating Weiss?" Pyrrha put her weapons back in place, frowning a little. "They spend so much time together..."

"Hm? Oh, no. I think Ruby thought about it, but probably thought it would be kind of awkward to date someone in her team."

They began making their way to the lockers, side by side, the silence holding for a long time while Pyrrha thought and Jaune let her.

"Let me ask you this, then. If she asked you out, would you say yes?" Jaune asked, putting his weapons in the locker, a small half smile on his face.

"I... I don't know. I like her, but... Are you sure she has a crush on me?"

"As sure as I am I had a crush on Weiss."

Pyrrha snorted, covering her mouth quickly. She would not miss hearing about that, for sure. His crush on Weiss had caused more than a little drama until she'd finally gotten through that she wasn't interested. He'd taken it fairly well, all things said. He'd moped around for a little bit before going back and apologizing for making things awkward.

They made their way back towards their dorm in companionable silence, Jaune letting her think about it while walking.

"I think," she said as they got to the dorm building, stopping outside. "I think if she asked, I'd be willing to at least go on a date."

Jaune just smiled, opening the door for her. "But she'd have to ask you?"

She thought for another moment before nodding, a small smile on her face. "I think so, yes."

Jaune just nodded and waited for her to go inside, following her in, casually pulling out his scroll out and sending a message to his favorite team leader.

_____

This morning, Ruby decided as she headed to the library to meet up with Jaune, was too cloudy. Too cloudy and dreary and quiet. It should at least be raining.

Jaune spotted her as soon as she walked through the doors, smiling and waving her over to his table, just barely waiting for her to sit before he spoke.

"You should ask Pyrrha out."

She nearly fell off her chair, eyes wide, mouth falling open after a moment. "I should WHAT?!"

"You should ask Pyrrha out," he repeated, grinning broadly, arms crossed over his chest. "I mean you've been crushing on her for... I don't even know how long, and she's single... You two would be cute together! So. You should ask her out. I've got a good feeling about it."

She stared for a long moment before remembering to shut her mouth, then stared, leg jiggling a little. "I-"

Jaune cut her off. "I'm pretty sure she'd say yes if you did. And anyways, if she said no, can you think of anyone who would be nicer about it?"

"Did you talk to Blake about this?"

"What? No. I just saw you looking, and I know my partner pretty well. I think you've got a shot." He smiled warmly. "I'll even go for backup, if you want."

Ruby kept bouncing her leg as she thought. Finally, she sighed. "I... Guess I can try?"

Jaune smiled wider. "Perfect! She's over there looking for a book, near the back wall," he said, pointing towards the shelves on his left. "You should do it before you change your mind. I'll be right here!"

And with that, he gave her a thumbs up and mouthed 'good luck.' She got up after a moment, and went the way he'd gestured, slowly making her way before she spotted bright red hair behind a book.

"O-Oh! Hi, Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha looked up and smiled, closing the book, marking the spot with her finger. "Hello!"

"Um... I... I wanted to ask you something and, um..." Ruby trailed off, not quite sure how to say it but, before Pyrrha could interject, blurted out, "doyouwanttogooutwithme?"

Pyrrha, still smiling, let out a giggle, covering her mouth. "That sounds lovely, Ruby. This weekend?"

Ruby froze. This was... Not quite what she had expected. A gentle rejection had seemed much more likely, but Jaune hadn't let her down.

"U-Um! Yes! This weekend. Food? I mean dinner?"

Pyrrah giggled again, eyes closing a little before she nodded. "Absolutely. I'll have to check my schedule before I say when, but I can't wait."

"Sure! I'll let you do that!" Ruby backed away, heart hammering in her chest, eyes wide as she left the shelves and spotted Jaune, who was sitting up eagerly, looking for all the world like a happy puppy. She gave him a thumbs up and mouthed 'she said yes!' before hurrying out of the library to get some air, just waiting long enough to see Jaune jump up and pump his fist in the air, knocking his table over in the process.

Ruby left the library to the sound of the librarian going to yell at Jaune and with a broad smile on her face, hurrying outside.

' _Wait_ ' she thought, ' _what do you even do on a date?_ '


	2. Date Planning and Structural Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby talks to her team about her date, and Jaune talks to Pyrrha. Teammates do their own thing.

"My baby sister's got a date!"

"Yaaaaang! Put me down!" Ruby squealed as she swung through the air, Yang's arms wrapped around her waist. She flailed, cheeks flushed. She glared at Weiss, who stood nearby with a hand over her mouth, supressing a laugh at the sisters.

"So what are you going to do?" Yang asked, finally putting Ruby down, almost vibrating where she stood with excitement.

"I don't know! That's what I was trying to ask you, and then you just picked me up and started throwing me around!" Ruby protested, throwing her hands in the air, face a bright red. "I think we're doing dinner in Vale on Saturday, but we haven't figured out where just yet."

Yang just grinned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And you came to me, your older sister, for advice," she said dramatically, "Oh, they grow up so fast."

"Technically, she came to all of us for advice," Weiss interjected, still covering her mouth, the corners of her mouth revealing the smile she was trying to hide.

"Details!"

"The last date you went on involved part of the restaraunt catching on fire, though," Blake said, not looking up from her book, but still clearly listening. "Ozpin had to come get you."

"And what's your point? That was as much..." Yang trailed off. "As much my dates fault as mine."

"They managed to get away with it, though." Blake closed her book, openly smirking now. Her eyes were on Yang, who frowned and looked away, unable to form a good argument against that. "You, on the other hand, had to be picked up form the police station."

"You're never letting me live that down, are you?"

"Never," Blake agreed, sitting up. She carefully marked her place in the book and tossed it to the side, sitting up to properly join the conversation.

Yang just sighed and turned back towards Ruby, who was suppressing a giggle.

"Well, there's a couple places you could take her to-"

"One less, now," Weiss interjected.

"BUT," Yang continued on, ignoring Weiss, "You should probably be looking for a couple things. Somewhere with good food you both like, that's fairly quiet, and probably something else to do after."

"Wait, why do I have to do that?"

"You don't have to, but if you both enjoyed dinner with each other, it makes sense you might want to spend some more time with each other, right?" Blake said. "It doesn't have to be anything complicated. Maybe just a walk at the park, or to a store you both like."

"Bookstores are nice for that," Yang added, drawing a blank look from Weiss.

"Maybe a walk in the park? That sounds fun," Ruby said, pulling out her scroll and pulling up a map of Vale. "Oh, and there's a fireworks display this Saturday too, do you think she'd like that?"

"Ruby," Yang said, face completely serious, putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "If she doesn't like colorful explosions, she isn't the girl for you."

Ruby laughed and nodded, making a note to suggest the fireworks when she talked to Pyrrha. Finally, some advice. Maybe they actually could help her out.

_____

"So have you and Ruby figured out what you're doing yet?" Jaune asked suddenly from where he was doing homework at his desk. He hadn't looked up, still making notes.

Pyrrha blushed and glanced around the room. Ren and Nora were out, doing whatever it was they did when it was just the two of them. Probably something she and Jaune would hear about later. Whether that was a good or a bad thing, they would have to wait to see.

"I told her when I was available, but she seemed like she wanted to figure it out with her team," she said, resting her cheek on her hand.

"Well, if they're helping, at least you probably won't spend all day customizing your weapons." Jaune looked up, grinning.

"And what," Pyrrha responded primly, "Would be wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Jaune said, tapping his lip with his pen. "Just not really a traditional first date sort of thing. At least not from what I've heard. Hardly an expert."

"For someone who isn't an expert, you seem terribly curious about this. And you still haven't told me why you told Ruby to ask me out."

"She told you?" Jaune grinned. "Of course she told you. And it's not that complicated, really."

"So why, then?"

"I thought you two would be cute together," he said, sitting back, tossing his pen on top of his notes. "Not much more to it than that. You two get along, she has a crush, I know you like her. Not much to it, really."

"Really? That's it?" Pyrrha said, doubt tinging her voice. Jaune shrugged.

"It's the big reasons," he said, grinning. "Not all of them, but it's the important ones."

Pyrrha sighed, a small grin on her face.

"How... Manipulative."

Jaune shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable at being called out. "Maybe a little. I prefer to think of it as making sure I had my answer before I asked the question."

Pyrrha laughed at the look on his face, half a smile, half... Something a little more embarassed, watching as he went back to his notes. She wondered, for a moment, if he had noticed her crush on him, as observant as he was. If he had, why hadn't he said anything?

She shook her head. That wasn't important right now, anyways. She had a day, with a cute girl, even if she didn't know what it was yet.

Jaune's scroll went off next to him, ringing twice before he picked it up without looking at it. Ren's ringtone, Pyrrha recognized.

"How bad is it?" A pause, and Ren's voice came across.

"Jaune, just because Nora and I are calling doesn't mean something happened." 

"Alright, fair enough," Jaune grinned at the scroll, glancing up at Pyrrha before turning in his chair so she could see as well. "So what's up?"

Another pause, and then. "Well..."

A loud cracking sound came from the back, and Ren's eyes twitched a bit. A full on flinch, from anyone else.

"Nora... Took objection with someone who didn't like that she wouldn't let them by a drink."

"And they had friends?"

Ren sighed. "And they had friends."

"I'll be there as soon as I can get a shuttle down, just send me the address," Jaune said with a laughing, standing, pulling on his hoodie, casually strapping Crocea Mors to his side but forgoing his armor. "And tell Nora good job."

"Thanks, Jaune," Ren said, relief tinging his voice. "I owe you."

"You don't, and no problem," Jaune said and hung up, slipping the scroll into his jeans. "Alright, I'll be back with our wayward souls as soon as I figure out if Nora's getting arrested this time. And then we're training, right?"

"Absolutely," Pyrrha said, beaming. Jaune nodded and left, the door clicking shut quietly behind him. Just a few seconds later, Pyrrha's scroll dinged with an arriving message. She opened it. Ruby.

"Hey, Pyrrha! So I was thinking we could go to the park, Saturday? There's a fireworks show, we can take a walk, get some ice cream. That work?"

"That sounds wonderful," Pyrrha answered, smiling at the screen. Casual outfit it was, then. She would have to bounce some ideas off of Nora when they got back.

_____

_Half an hour later, in Vale_

The building being on fire when he got there was a surprise. That Nora was standing on top of it cackling was less of one.

"Queen of the Castle! Now take them away, officers! They have sinned before my eyes!"

To Jaune's surprise, the police were doing just that. Almost everyone other than himself, Ren, and Nora were in handcuffs and being herded into vans and cars.

"So... What exactly happened after you called me?" Jaune asked, eyes on Nora as she started jumping down from the room.

"Well," Ren said from next to him. "I think things really started getting out of hand about 30 seconds after we hung up..."

Jaune sighed. He'd have to find a way to convince Nora to at least shadow Pyrrha and Ruby quietly this weekend. He already knew he couldn't stop her. For now, though, he stood and watched as the building burned merrily, Ren trying to explain next to him, and getting derailed as Nora arrived and added her own perspective. He had to fight a smile. Gods he loved this team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It can be assumed that, for the purposes of anything I write that ends with people in love, Grimm are a natural phenomenon, Salem doesn't exist, and Ozpin is just a weird guy.


End file.
